Playing the Miss
by Miss.MirandaBVB
Summary: Oz and Alice fall down the rabbit hole. They fall into a world created by both Alice and the other Alice's imagination. But only it's twisted. What's this about hidden memories and secret queens? Why don't you ask the Miss?
1. The creator

Playing the Miss. My first Pandora Hearts Fanfic. I hope you like it and will review. BTW, I'm buying the books and reading them. So I'm like on book 24 so far. Anyways, go ahead and read.

Chapter 1: Rabbit down the hole

Oz POV:

Today was like any other day here at the Rainsworth mansion. Sharon was reading romance novels to Alice while she was busy eating meat. Gil was looking threw paperwork on the Nightray household, and Break was eating candy and occasionally teasing Alice with it. As for me, I was just finishing the last book to Holy Knight.

"Was it that sad?" Alice asked I looked up and realised I was tearing up. "It's just, oh Edger..." I sighed putting the book back in the book case. Sharon looked to Alice. "Have you been listening to me, Alice?" She shook her head. "Nope. Sorry Sharon Onee-San. I'm just not into books." "No surprise. The stupid rabbit can't read."

"Shut up! I can read, I just choose not to. Reading is boring. I'd rather a book full of nothing but pictures." She stood up and pointed her meat stick at him. "That would make it easier." He cringed with anger. "Why you, stupid rabbit! Don't act so mighty with me!" He pointed his gun at her.

"Now now. No need to act like TWO stupid brats. Why don't you guys calm down and chat with me instead!" Break said smiling. "Hell no!" Alice yelled. Sharon took out her fan and smacked it across her own hand. "Alice, language like that is improper." Alice shrunk. "The point is Alice, you wouldn't be able to understand the book that well in this case." I told her.

"Your world is to mainstream. People always find the popular way or the normal way of things. Well, If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is. Because everything would be what it isn't." Break raised his tea glass. "Well well. Isn't Alice quit the poet. However dear, in contrarywise, what it would would, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" I looked to Break. He seemed to be quit serious about this conversation. Even if he said it in a joking manner.

Break took a sip of his tea. "Well, I bid you all a marvelous day. I must be leaving." With that, he left the room in a ordinary manner. He didn't go out some hidden door like always. Even Sharon was a little suspicious.

After a little bit, we decided to go out side and stretch. Alice was doing the splits and stretching her leg out. I was rolling my neck around and wiggling my fingers. Gil walked up and sat down while lighting a cigarette. "Gil, you know those things will kill you." I said. He nodded, but continues to puff on it.

Alice rolled her eyes "Don't bother Oz. A Seaweed head like that doesn't listen." He glared her down. She stuck her tongue out as a comeback. "Alice, do you want to go for a quick jog?" I tried to separate them for a bit. She nodded and stood up.

We jogged around the garden for a half hour when we stoped for a brake. "Here." I gave Alice the bottle of water I had on me. She took a drink and handed it back. "Thanks." She stretched her back a stoped to look at something in the distance. Her eyes widened. "Did you seen that!?" I looked over and saw nothing. "No, what did you see?" She grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the garden. I blushed a tint of red. "A-Alice! Slow down!" She stoped and I feel flat on my face. "Ow! Alice, jeez. That hurt you know." She looked down at me and frowned. "Get up, manservernt." I sighed and stood. "Alice, you can't just go and yank people like that." She waved it off and began looking around.

"I saw a rabbit. It was brown and it had red eyes."

I also began looking. I saw a bush russle. The rabbit came out. Alice chased it with me not to far behind. She stoped dead in her tracks. I began breathing in more air. "Your...fast." I said in between breaths. Alice turned around. The ground cracked underneath her. It caved in and Alice was falling down the hole. I reached my hand and caught her. "Alice! Hold on!" She just looked up at me with a stunned face. She didn't even look scared.

Her hand slipped and she fell down. I couldn't think. I dove in after her. The hole was dark and deep. After a moment, a small light came into view. It was a floating lamp. I saw Alice hit somethin. It was the bottom. I came in too and made contact with the ground. "Ow!" Alice said I looked at her and realised that I was on top of her. Er, face contact was closer then I thought.

I got up quick and brushed myself off. I offered Alice my hand. She took it and got up. "Where are we?" I asked. She shook her head. "I don't have a clue. We should look around for a escape." Laughter filled the hole. We looked around. "Who's there!?" Alice screamed. "Oohhhh, this one is fisty. I like her." The voice purred. It was to damaged to figure out if it was a boy or girl.

"What about the blonde? He's quit the cute kid, isn't he?" Said another. "Shut up! Reveal yourselves. Now!" Alice yelled. A small light formed around us and two dark figures crawled towards us. They looked like rotting corpses. Black eye sockets, twisted chapped lips and dirt raged cloths. They couldn't walk. It looked like their legs had be smashed. They dragged behind their body. So they crawled. I felt something grab my ankle and screamed. It was another monster's arm. "Get off him you ugly dog!" Alice stomped on its arm.

"Thanks." I said. From the darkness behind her came a pair of arms that grabbed her shoulders. It pulled her back before I could grab her. "Alice!" I yelled. I searched around for her in the dark. Another light came on and there Alice was with chains binding her arms back. She was pulling and tugging. "Alice!" I ran to her, but was stoped by the monsters.

"What do you want!?" I was pissed off now. "We want you to sign a contract to prove that you are willing to live in wonderland." "Wonderland?" Alice asked "Yes. It is the world you wanted. A world of your own. However, the Intention of the Abyss has twisted it in to a world that is quit complicated." "And what if we don't agree?" I asked.

"...The creator will die. You will live." The words where chilling. "Fine." I said angrily. "Now let Alice go." The chains on Alice disappeared. "Why did you agree?!" Alice ran to me. "You already died. That won't happen again." She shook her head. "Now we're both going to be stuck in a world that is controlled by the Abyss."

"Hold out your hands and repeat after me." We took each others hands. I gripped her hands tightly. "We're in this together. Contractor and Chain. You and me." Alice looked up at me. She muttered "This is my fault. I shouldn't have been so thoughtless." I leaned my head on to hers. "Alice...remember, your the creator. If you think negative thoughts, you might make it worse. Think happy things." Alice closed her eyes. "To a world like other, you will forget your sister or you brother. No one will hurt you, unless it's one of the two. With intentions of Will 's and Right. Those who agree...Will command the fight." We repeated this and it was like we passed out.

-(~)/(-_-)-( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*: '° -(*^3(*^o^*)-lol time skip-

I opened my eyes to a blinding light. I got up and rubbed myself awake. I was in a forest. It was strange cause I seemed to be in some kind of set-up. There was a nice little house with my name on it and there was a nice trimmed garden. I looked down and saw that my cloths where different.

I was in a silk black button up with a white vest. My pants where also black and I had on a black tie. My boots where Gray. I ran to the window of the house to see rabbit ears on my head. Wait, what! My eyes where the old shad of red from when I was er, still am B-Rabbit. I looked around for Alice.

"Alice!" I hollered. A small frame came into view. Alice wore a blue dress with a white apron. It looked like something Ada would wear. Her hair had a big black bow in it. Her leggings where white and her shoes black. Alice looked so cute and little. Even adorable! Stop it Oz! Get a hold of yourself.

"Oz, you got ears!" She hollered I bowed my head down. "They don't look girly, do they?" She didn't answer and continued to wonder about the place. "The sky is a purple black and the flowers have faces. What is this?" "I couldn't tell you." I said. A chilling voice entered my head. It seemed to effect Alice too as she went pale.

"Do you like it? It's a world of your own, sis. I made a few changes so if you see something odd it's because of me." It was the other Alice. "How do we get out?" Alice asked. "What? You want to leave? Well it won't be easy. You must complete the challenge." "What's the challenge?" I asked. "You must make friends with the people here and then kill them when in chain form." "What?" Alice looked disgusted

"The people here are burdened by their chain forms and are suffering. If you kill them when in chain form, you and their soul's will live and escape from here." "Fine." I said. "Lets do this."

After awhile me and Alice began to explore the place. It was like an enchanted forest. The leaves on trees would glow. You could see the strangest animals. There was a horse and a bird mixed. It had a bird head and horse body. It also had wings. It was obvious that both Alice and the Intention of the Abyss had a great imagination.

"Look!" Alice pointed to a house that looked like a mushroom. Fireworks exploded and caused me to fall over. "Come on, Oz!" Alice ran towards the house. I got up quickly and pulled her away. "Alice! We don't know these people. You can't just go to someone's house uninvited anyway." "Of course you can. Besides, today is the creators unbirthday, isn't it?" A cackling voice that I recognized came from behind.

When I turned around, I saw Break dressed in some sort of getup. "Break!" He's here too!? Good. He'll help us. Break looked at me funny. "No no no, Rabbit San. I am the Mad Hatter." He bowed with respect. He looked at Alice a took her hand. "Lets go, Alice Chan, Rabbit San." Alice looked a little sick and frowned. "Why do I have to hold hands with him!?" Alice winned.

"Just go with it." I whispered. Break was listening to us. "Alice Chan is so mean! Rabbit San too. It is necessary for us wonderlanders to show affection to our leader." I get it. "So everyone here is going to be nice to Alice?" Break chuckled "Not exactly. Only some of us do. The rest are rather into the power or the strength of the creator. Their jealous of her power. Or the wish she had."

"So..." I wondered "People here will want to get close to her for her power. Would they like, still it?" I asked. Break-or Mad Hatter sighed. "No. You can't exactly STELL it. You just need to obtain the source of it. In other words, you would need to use the creator. The one who holds that power." "So people are going to take advantage of me? Is everyone here that way?"

"Good question, Alice Chan. Everyone has a need with your power. If someone here actually does like you, they would give up there selfish need. But be warned, people here are absolutely Mad. I'm not quit there myself, if you know what I mean. Anyways, if they develop some sort of bond or relationship, they would kill just to be with you. People here get jealous fast. They won't allow others to take creators attention away form them."

Ugh, people here remind me of Vincent or Jack. Wait, if Break is here, then Sharon and Gil are too. They won't exactly know us. "Come along. The party will start soon." Mad Hatter clapped his hands. We followed him to the back yard. A large table with tea and cakes covering it. Little lights to light the backyard. There Sharon and Gil where. Gil had light brown ears and instead of his gold like eyes, they were blue. Sharon had green vines wrapped around her arms and legs. She had red flowers everywhere.

"Rabbit San, Alice Chan, this is Sharon. The garden queen. And the other Rabbit is actually a haer. His name is Gilbert the Haer. But we call him raven." MH introduced us. Alice snickered "He looks more like a seaweed head to me." Right then and there, Sharon got up and pinched Alice's cheeks. "So cute! The creator is so adorable. Can I adopted her!? Please!" Alice looked at me in a pleading way. "Sorry" I mouthed.

After three minutes of cheek pinching and tight hugs, Sharon finally let go. Alice was sitting on the ground rubbing her cheeks. "So, what can we do for you, creator?" Gil asked. It was just plain creepy for Gil to be nice to Alice. "Meat!" She yelled. I slapped a hand over her mouth. "Ehhhh, we need an escape." I said nervously.

"There are two ways out. First: You need to collect three items. Then you take them to the Red Palace of hearts. When you arrive, you must sneak into the underground tunnel and find the hidden door." Sharon sipped her tea. "What's the second idea?" Alice asked.

Break cringed. "You would need to kill everyone here that is a chain." Damn. The other Alice wasn't kidding...

Suddenly, a familiar cat figure showed up. "Well how do we do?" He said smiling. "Cheshire Cat?!" Alice yelled. "Hello! My I ask who you are, little miss?" "I'm Alice. I forgot that this is a different world." I looked at her "How!? Can't you see how wacko this place is!?" She scrunched up her nose. "That's insulting. It IS my world after all." She crossed her arms.

"Huh? Creator? Is it really you?" He looked puzzled. "Eh!? Cheshire Cat! Don't say it THAT way!" Yelled Sharon. "What way?" Alice asked. Sharon sputtered her words. "N-n-nothing! J-j-just drink some tea right now!" She picked up her tea and drank it quickly. "Hahaha! You haven't changed a bit! No...your a lot more cuter thin I remember. You sure have matured." He said stretching is claws out.

"Don't talk to creator in that kind of way! You wolf in cat clothing!" She hit him upside the head with a tea cup. It broke. Th-that's not like Sharon. Alice noticed too. She looked at him in worry. "I think you hit him to hard." I said. They didn't seem to care. No, rather they laughed.

"Maybe you over did it..." Alice got up a began checking Cheshire's head. "He almost passed out!" Gil said in between laughter. Soon even Cheshire began laughing. "Strong grip. I might be bleeding now." "What if you would pass out cold!?" Alice retorted. He smiled widely and wrapped his huge claws around Alice.

"Then you would be the one taking care of me. It's been awhile, hasn't it..." Alice froze. What's he talking about? Ah! He's holding her to close. "Alice, we should be leaving. We have to find the was out." She nodded and pulled away from him. I looked to the others to see three very unhappy faces.

Sharon, Break, and Gil glared at me. "So soon? We haven't got our time with the creator." "The rabbit is selfish. Greedy." Emily said while Break sipped his tea. "Come on, Oz." Alice tugged at my sleeve. I shook my head and followed her away from the house.

What was that all about? Selfish? This place just gets stranger and stranger.

Enough. This chapter took forever. Review!


	2. Egoits just Echo

Chapter 2. Thank you for the favs and follows. Please enjoy!

Nobody's POV:

Oz and Alice walked around for what seemed like hours. They approached a small house with blue flowers everywhere. A figure stood out watering a cactus. It was Echo. She wore a white button up shirt and a blue skirt. She also had on a black vest. She turned around to see Oz and Alice staring at her. She sighed and began running at them. Holding a weapon, she ran and held a knife to Oz's throat. Oz gasped

"E-Echo Chan! Don't hurt me!" "Its just Echo." She replied Alice seemed dazed looking at Echo. Oz looked at Alice questionably. "Alice? You ok?" Echo looked up at her and went wide eyed. "Miss Alice? What brings you here?" Alice snapped out of it and looked at Echo angerly.

"Hey, Ego! Let go of my manservernt!" " Echo let go of Oz and looked plainly at Alice. "Its Echo. Miss Alice, we have been waiting for so long. So long for the creator to come home." Alice rolled her eyes. "Do you know a way out?" She asked abruptly.

Echo thought for a minute. Then she shook her head. "No. Echo does not. Why does creator want to leave? Doesn't she miss us?" Alice shook her head. "I've never been here. So I don't exactly know you. Well I do, but not like this." Echo went emotionless.

"She doesn't remember us. She's forgot us. Lost her memories." Alice's eyes widened. "Forgotten!? Are you saying I haven't remembered ALL my memories? I thought that after Oz..." She glanced at Oz and went red as a tomato. Oz didn't seem to notice Alice's face.

"So your saying Alice STILL has lost memories? Of this place?" Echo cocked her head to the side. "What are you saying? Creator lost her memories?" Oz saw Echo tighten her fist. "Who would do that to creator? Why would anyone lay a finger on her...I see...it must have been HER." Her? Thought Oz.

The door to the small house slammed open. "Echo! Duldum wants us inside!" Yelled the spitting image of Echo. "Noise!?" Oz yelled aloud. Noise looked at Oz and grinned. "Oh mister rabbit! Come and see us! We want to play with your ears." Alice huffed her cheeks.

"Oz, if you dare." She shot a glare at him. Oz scratched the back of his head. "Um, Noise? I thought you and Echo shared a body." Echo shook her head. "Noise is my sister. Twin you might say." Noise raised a brow. "Creator? Is that really you?"

Echo smiled. Something she would never do. "Yes Noise. It is Alice. She's returned." Noise ran and tackled Alice in a huge. "Hey! Get off me! You replica of Echo!" Noise stood up smiling. "You haven't changed at all." Alice looked confused. Till the world started spinning. Alice felt tired and font that sleep was coming over her.

"Alice!" Both Oz and Echo ran to catch the young girl. Both of them held her up. "She passed out! Oh no. She must have tried to remember us to quickly." Echo said. "Come. Let's take her back to your place. Rabbit." Noise suggested.

After looking around, we font the place with Oz's name on it. They walked in and sat her down on the clothed bed. Oz looked around and discovered his small house. Taking a note of were everything is. Echo refused to leave Alice's side. Noise had left and went home. Now all Alice has to do is wake up.

_**Alice's POV:**_

_**I giggled with excitement. "Alice, hurry up and draw down what you want!" It was Alyss. I was visiting the place where our souls meet. A little nickname for it was "The Alice upwards down" or the "Core of saints". Anyways, Alyss had me meet her hear to tell me something. She had told me our minds became one here.**_

_**The core was giving me a early birthday present. I know what you are thinking. "Why would the Abyss do something like that for YOU? True, I wasn't the Intention of the Abyss, but I was also carried in the womb. The core was more of like a mother to both me and Alyss.**_

_**It had cradled us and would sing to us. I had never told anyone this, but every night, my soul left my body and would come here. Waiting here was Alyss and the Core. The Core preferred to have it "Mama". To the point.**_

_**"I can't believe Mama is giving me a world of my own! This is so exciting!" Alyss looked at me with a happy face. "Yeah, Mama told me I could come visit there too, so that's why I'm happy." I nodded. "Make sure to have a sun! Oh, and a rainbow sky, and glowing trees!" "Ok, ok! I know what I'm doing! Stop rushing me." **_

_**She pipped down. After I drew it, I gave it to Mama. A white Orb floated lightly in the room. Mama examined it and sent us a thought. "This is acceptably. I shall give both you and Alyss the power of the creator." After a minute, we both felt our selves fall down a hole. When we got up and looked around, we saw my world.**_

_**It was full of wonder...what should I name it?**_

_**"...Wonderland?"**_

Alice's POV:

I opened my groggy eyes to a dim lit room. The smell of burnt meat messed with my nose. I felt my self just about to sneeze. I leaned up and just then, I sneezed. I heard Oz walking quickly to me. "Oh Alice, you have a cute little sneeze. Oh! I'm glad you're awake. Are you ok? Are you feeling well?" I gathered my thoughts. "No!"

Oz looked taken aback. She got up angrily "I smell burnt meat! Don't you know how to make it like seaweed head!?" Oz scratched his head. "Uh, I've never cooked before. So sorry about the meat." He smiled, but looked embarrassed I sighed and sat back down.

"Its...fine I guess." I mumbled God it's so embarrassing to admit going over the edge. Had I gone over? Probably not. I looked to the side of the bed. Egoe was sleeping soundly. Did she sleep next to me the whole time? I wonder...

Suddenly, I felt pressure in my head. Oz being in a close contract with me felt it too. "Oh Alice. Even in your thoughts you say her name wrong." It was that damn twin of mine. "What do you want?" I said in a annoyed tone.

"Who rude! Can't you be nicer to me, Alice?" I ignored her question. "What was that dream about?" I asked Alyss was silent. "Hello? Are you listening? Hello hello hello?" I was growing inpatient with her games.

Finally, she answers. "Alice, you really did forget this memory the most, didn't you?" I nodded. Like she could see that. "I'm nodding, Alyss." I heard her chuckling. "That dream, Alice...is the day you made wonderland." I raised my eyes. So that wasn't a dream...it was one of my memories!

"Do you really want to leave? I mean this is the place I could always visit you in. The only place different from the Abyss I can go to." I staid quit. "I...don't really know." Oz looked at me with shock. "What about Sharon, Gil, and Brake?" I glared at my manservernt.

"Seaweed head and Clown? As if. Sharon on the other hand..." Oz sighed. "Alyss, me and Alice are leaving. We must get back to our world." She protested with Oz. "That's right. Your world. Not Alice's. Alice, why do you think you made this place? It was you who wished for your own world. Don't listen to Oz."

Oz looked back at me. "Alice!" I could hear them bickering and calling my name for a decision. I shook my head and ran out the door. They are so annoying! So noisy and all. I stoped at a tree. Shit...I am running out of breath. I began to feel something like a tail brush agents my leg.

I spun around quickly to see Cheshire Cat. He was sitting up agents the tree I was leaning on to for support. "What do you want?" I asked the boyish cat. Cheshire Cat opened one eye. "I want you to listen Alyss. Stay here and live in Wonderland." I shot him a look of anger. "Just shut up! Stupid cat cross dresser!" He opened both eyes and stud up.

"Cross Dresser!? What makes you think I'm a cross dresser!?" Alice smiled wider then the Cheshire Cat ever could. "Ha ha! Because of what your wearing! It's obvious that you look a girl dressed as a boy!" He turned bright pink and chased me around the enchanted forest.

(A/N: That's all for this chapter. Sorry not sorry.) ~


End file.
